Barangay Singer Citizens
Barangay Singer Citizens'' (also known as ''Broadway Singer Citizens: Celebrity Edition''' and specially renamed as 'Bossing Singer Citizens 'during Vic Sotto's birthday celebration)'' is a daily videoke singing contest sponsored by Platinum Karaoke. Families and clans must compete against one another to see who has the most entertaining overall musical performance. One family member must sing using the videoke machine, while the rest of the family must creatively perform a music video-like production as an added entertainment value. The segment is primarily held at the barangay and is collaboratively hosted by both the barangay and the studio hosts. The barangay hosts partake in the segment dressed up as characters from the Pamilya Nunal ''comedy sketch in the segment ''The Barangay Jokers. Overview '''''Barangay Singer Citizens Barangay Singer Citizens ''premiered as a weekday segment on 3 April 2018. The segment was conceived as a spin-off to the ''Pamilya Nunal ''comedy sketch in the segment ''The Barangay Jokers, reasoning that singing is the favorite pastime of Nanay Nunal (played by Wally Bayola) while doing her household chores. Each day, two families from the barangay must compete against one another. For each family, one family member must perform their song choice, while the other family members must stage a musical performance in the background of the singer. The family members may creatively use household objects as costumes and props for their music video production. Meanwhile, the singers are given a word of the day which they must cleverly insert into the lyrics of their song choice. While Barangay Singer Citizens is held in the barangay of the day featured in Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol, the panel of judges for the videoke competition is in Broadway Centrum and may be composed of the show's hosts and audience members. The family with the highest score is declared the winner. Broadway Singer Citizens: Celebrity Edition Broadway Singer Citizens: Celebrity Edition ''is a special edition of the segment in which families of well-known local celebrities must compete against one another. The mechanism of the competition remains the same. The featured celebrity must sing his or her song choice, while the rest of their family members must perform a music video-like production. However, the actual competition is held in the Broadway Centrum instead while the judges will come from the barangay of the day. The family of the celebrity with the highest score is declared the winner. 'Bossing Singer Citizens' ''Bossing Singer Citizens ''is a special celebrity edition of the competition held on 5 May 2018 during the birthday celebration of Vic Sotto. The actual competition was held in the Broadway Centrum while the judges were from the barangay of the day. The first family was the M-Zet and Ai family, which were composed of Vic's longtime friend Ai-Ai delas Alas as well as the employees of M-Zet Productions, a media production company owned by Vic Sotto. They performed the song "Awitin Mo at Isasayaw Ko" by VST & Co. The second family was the Sotto family, which were composed of Vic's brothers and immediate family. They performed the song "Disco Fever" also by VST & Co., a group which Vic was part of. Episodes 'Bossing Singer Citizens' 'Broadway Singer Citizens: Celebrity Edition''' Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Barangay Segments Category:Videoke Competitions Category:Musical Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2018 Segments